Cleaning and polishing compositions containing wax are well known, and have commonly been employed on the surface of automobiles and other products. Because such compositions usually require substantial physical effort to apply and finish, research has focused on alternative, more readily applied compositions.
One area of research has focused on emulsion-type compositions. For example, various emulsion-type polishes have been developed which provide advantageous properties, such as water beading, applicability to nonmetal surfaces, ease of application, cleaning effect, removal of oxidized paint, and lubricative properties. Emulsion-type polishes can also provide some protection to the surfaces to which they are applied. Unfortunately, attempts to improve the effectiveness of any one of the above properties has typically resulted in a corresponding reduction in effectiveness in another property.
An example of a known emulsion-type polishing composition employs organopolysiloxanes in optional combination with a wax (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,953). Such organopolysiloxane-based compositions have been used due to their ease of application to the surface to be treated, and uniform appearance after buffing. It is generally recognized that these compositions neither provide a long lasting finish nor are generally effective in removing unwanted deposits (such as corrosion, "road tar" and oxidized paint) from a painted surface. To improve the cleaning properties of such compositions, emulsion-type polishes typically incorporate abrasive materials to affect removal of such deposits from a surface to be cleaned. While the abrasive materials effectively remove surface deposits by a scouring action, surface damage may result. Furthermore, because emulsion-type polishing compositions usually contain water, rapid dispersion and fast "drying" of the compositions are not possible.
A further disadvantage to existing cleaning and polishing compositions is that they often contain chlorinated and fluorinated solvents which are environmentally unfavorable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,297 describes a wax-free, water-free polish containing silicone polymers and chlorinated and fluorinated solvents. These solvents have the further disadvantage of volatility--that is, they evaporate too quickly to have any appreciable cleaning properties.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an effective, water-free polishing composition that does not contain environmentally damaging solvents, can be made wax-free, and has cleaning and anti-corrosive properties. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides further related advantages.